


Why Is It Always Some Buffy-Level Shit?

by IfYouLikePinaColadas31000



Series: Blam Week 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blam, Blam Week 2016, M/M, Magic, Mention of blood, Past Klaine, uncovering secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000/pseuds/IfYouLikePinaColadas31000
Summary: Second entry for the Blam Week 2016!!
The theme for today is "Uncovering Secrets" I hope you'll like =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this work is unbetaed, so sorry again for the mistakes that I hope are occasional.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it =D

Lima, Ohio. If you looked briefly, this small town would seem dull and absolutely uninteresting. Just a small town, like any other small town around the world.

Blaine Anderson knew better, of course. He had the gift. It was a family thing, almost forgotten as the generations passed, but his Grandmother would tell him stories, stories of whispers in the dark, of things happening when the clock struck midnight.

His mother was not very fond of those stories, and she kept arguing with her mother to stop feeding these tales to Blaine and his brother, Cooper. But if Cooper only saw the things their Grandmother was telling them as creepy fairytales, Blaine believed them.

Because he heard things in the wind. He saw shadows in the corner of his eyes. He always knew when it was going to rain, and sometimes, he got a nudge at the back of his mind when something important was going to happen. He brushed it off more often than not, because it was easier to tell himself it was just weird coincidences, or just a trick of his mind.

But it got real once he entered the Dalton Academy, on his Grandmother insistence. Blaine first thought it was just a private High School like any other, until he witnessed extraordinary events. He hated the word "witch" but that was what they all were. If Blaine could see and sense things, others could influence the forces of Nature, heal minor wounds, move things with their minds and other stuffs. It started differently with every student, and some had numerous abilities, while others only had a few of them.

The sole purpose of the Dalton Academy was to teach the students to master these gifts so they could live their lives without being plagued by strange visions or starting fires. As his formation progressed, Blaine learned that he had what it takes to join the Warblers. It was the elite group of the Academy, the rock stars of Dalton.

They were the only ones able to use the four disciplines of Magic. Influencing the environment, healing, mediumship and manipulation of the forces of Nature. And he learned fast and well. He graduated a year after starting his training. He graduated in his studies of Magic of course, because now he had to focus on actual academics.

He fell in love though. And transfered to William McKinley High School to follow the guy he thought was the love of his life, and for a few months, he forgot about Magic, and let this world behind as easily as it is to blink. It had shattered his soul when he had realized he was never going to be as important as Broadway and success in his boyfriend's heart. Kurt had moved to New York with his family not long after. He found a bit of solace with Rachel, seeing her boyfriend Finn was gone as well, since his mother and Kurt's father were married.

That was when he started noticing that there was more than it met the eyes in Lima, Ohio.

As always, it started with a nudge at the back of his mind. This very unpleasnt feeling that there was something wrong, but he could not quite place it. Then, a night, he was awaken by whispers that went louder and louder as he tried to close his mind until one made him freeze with horror in his bed, icy sweat breaking all over his skin.

"Danger!!!"

Blaine could not talk to his mother about this. She had banned everything that was about Magic from the house, and refused to even listen to Blaine when he attempted to talk about it. So now, the young man really needed his Grandmother, but she was in New York, and was too busy to return his calls. His brother Coop was chasing fame, the only thing he had found to swallow the fact that he was not magical enough, unlike his little brother. He had not taken very well the fact that he was not the golden boy anymore.

So Blaine started being very cautious. Too cautious. So cautious that his friends in the McKinley High glee club started to get suspicious.

"The other day, he had sauge in his pocket. I know because my mom use it when she cooks."

"He's acting weird, last time, I entered the bathroom and he was there, mumbling nonsense."

"Can we talk about all these strange things he does with his fingers?"

"That's tutting, Rachel. You would know if you actually paid attention to other things besides high notes and Pas de Bourrés"

"I saw that he's actually very good at it."

"Aaaaaaw. Mike's jealous!"

"I don't see why you care so much. We've been accepting each other's quirks without batting an eyelash before. We should do the same with him."

And Blaine could not be more grateful for Sam Evans. They had hated each other at first. Always fighting and arguing. But they had grown closer and closer over time, to the point they had become best friends. True, Blaine had a little crush on Sam now, though. He was tall, and his green eyes were kind. He also had a killer body, and Blaine had used it more times than he was willing to admit in his fantasies. But he would never tell anyone, because, one, that was creepy, and two, he did not want to lose him. After all, Sam was the only one that had stuck with him when he and Kurt had broken up.

Blaine left the school without talking to anyone after he overheard his friends' discussion. He needed to be more discrete, otherwise, they would discover his secret. And the highest authorities of the witches would take him out.

He could not fall asleep that night. Because as soon as he turned the light off, the whispers came back. And they were deafening, like an alarm in the young man's head.

_Danger... Danger... Danger... DANGER!_

Blaine gasped and sat up, putting his hands on each side of his head. He looked around the room with fear, trying to see if any shadow was lurking, but there was nothing. Nothing but the reflection of the moon in his mirror.

The reflection of the moon?

Impossible. The moon was on the other side of his house. He got out of his bed and walked towards his mirror with suspicion. It did not even reflect his room, or Blaine. No. That was...

"Blaine! Listen to me, it's very important!"

His Grandmother was sitting in a chair in her living room. Blaine inched closer to the mirror and nodded.

"There were signs. Something terrible arrived in Lima. You must protect yourself. You must be careful otherwise it'll go aft..." The reflection changed back to Blaine's room, and then changed again to show his Grandmother very close to her own mirror. "This charm is too much for me.... You m... Be care..."

And then she was gone. Blaine sat back, mind going at full speed. Whatever it was that his Grandmother had seen, it explained the feeling scratching at the back of his skull and the whispers that were louder than ever.

***

He had the confirmation something bad was happening the next day. The Dalton Academy had been destroyed, burned to the ground along Crawford Country Day, the all-girls school that taught Magic to female witches. The only survivors were the teachers, the Warblers and the elite group of the girl school.

When he arrived at McKinley, he walked the hallways without paying attention. He was so distracted he did not notice the looks the New Direction were giving him when he entered the choir room.

"Okay, I see nobody is gonna ask, so let me do the talking. Blaine, what is happening?" Santana asked severly, surprising the young man. He looked around, and saw that all of his teammates were looking at him expectantly, their faces grave.

"What... Do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound detached, but he knew he was not fooling anyone when they all frowned.

"Okay, we've been pretending long enough. There have always been weird things happening around Lima, and somehow, it became even more evident when you transfered here. Is it some kind of Buffy-level shit? Because I don't think I could stand it." Tina declared, clinging to Mike's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine lied, and the others let out a collective sigh.

"Yeah. Apparently. But you're so distracted you didn't even noticed that Sam is not here." Rachel pointed out. "Which is pretty much confirming you know what is happening."

Blaine almost paled at that. Almost. Why would Sam skip school without warning him? The young man spent the day trying to call his best friend, and sent hundreds of texts, but Sam was not returning any. When the bell rang, Blaine ran to his car and drove all around the city, trying to find his best friend. But he was nowhere. It was really starting to bother him.

After a full day of research, he went home, the upleasant nudge he got when something important was going to happen making him buzz with anxiety.

"Mom, where are the candles?" He asked, going straight to the kitchen. His mother frowned and looked up from the pot she was stirring.

"There will not be any weird magical thingies in this house, Blaine Devon Anderson!" She scolded him and Blaine clenched his jaw.

"There are already weird magical thingies in this house godammit!" He exploded. "You fucking pick up the phone before it rings and the rain never mess up your hair or clothes! My friend is missing, The Academy is gone. Stop pretending we're normal, and give me the fucking candles!"

Pam Anderson stopped dead and turned around to open the cabinet behind her. She handed the candles to her son. He took them, a bit more harshly than he would have wanted.

"I'll be in the living room." He groaned, and went to settle everyting he needed there. He made a circle with five candles and drew a complicated sigil in the middle. He then fished the guitar pick he had stolen from Sam's locker before leaving school and placed it in the center of the sigil. He then lit the candles with a snap of his fingers. With a heavy sigh, he held his hands palms up, and closed his eyes. He then started muttering the incantation for the locator spell.

At first, it felt like a spark inside his chest. And then, it swelled and swelled, until it was a full firework. Magic was running in his veins as energy crackled at his fingertips. He saw the light flicker through his eyelids, and a sudden wave of heat that indicated the flames of the candles were flaring up. He opened his eyes just as he finished the spell, and saw the guitar pick hovering a few inches above the table before the flames arched towards it and were absorbed inside the triangular piece of plastic. Blaine catched it, and felt the magic pulse through the object.

"Where is he?" He groaned, and the guitar pick started spinning in his hand before stopping to point at the front door. Blaine nodded. His mother was in the doorway, eye wide. "Going out. Don't wait for me." He declared, and brushed past her.

"Blaine..." Pam started, but closed her mouth when her son shot her a furious glare. "Just... Be safe." She said. The young man nodded and went out, the orange light of the setting sun bathing his features as he started the engine of his car and drove away.

***

The School. Of course it was going to be the school, Blaine thought. He got out of the car and ran to the main entrance, almost falling when he saw the members of the glee club there, with flashlights and baseball bats. He stopped dead and closed his hand around the spinning guitar pick when he saw his teammates stare at it.

"See! I knew it!" Santana said. "You're a brujo! My Abuela told me about the Dalton Academy being a training school for witches, but I thought she was going crazy." Blaine looked at her and the young woman smirked. "So all the weird things you've been doing this week were Magic!"

"How does your Grandmother know?" Blaine finally decided to ask, and the others gasped at his semi-confession. Santana brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"What do you think? She's a witch as well. Well, more of an old hag, really, but now I get why she's like that. I'm mad I didn't inherit it from her though. Can you imagine all the things I could have done with this pow..."

"Focus, Santana!" Blaine growled. "What are you all doing here?" He asked, feeling the guitar pick dig into the palm of his hand as it tried to indicate the door.

"Santana's Grandmother told her about Sam being in danger apparently." Rachel said, holding her flashlight pressed to her chest.

"Right after telling me about you." Santana added.

"And you decided to believe that?" He asked, looking at all of them with suspicion.

"Listen, my Abuela made the knives dance over the kitchen table. She also gave me this so that our fellow glee clubbers would believe me." Santana said, and showed her bracelet to Blaine. It was a beautiful silver piece with golden drafonflies embedded in it. Santana scratched one, and it buzzed under her finger, before taking off, flying in a circle around their group to finally land back and merge with the bracelet again. "So when she told me Sam was in danger, I gathered everyone. The dragonflies led us here before merging back with the bracelet."

"Locator spells require something belonging to the person you're trying to find." Blaine argued.

"Guess we're lucky I still have one of Sam's shirts from when we were dating, then." Santana argued back with a bitchy smile. Blaine clenched his fists and felt the guitar pick dig painfully in his palms.

"So, are we going or not? We're here to save Sam, not to argue over some kind of Buffy-level sit." Tina said, and rose her bat.

"We don't even know what we're facing." Quinn pointed out, her voice shaking.

"Who cares? Our friend needs us, we're not letting him down." Puck declared, before he grabbed his shovel and went to break the lock. It fell down with a loud "clink!" And the young man pushed the doors open. "Shall we?" He groaned, turning around and pointing over his shoulder.

***

"Can you make things float?"

"Do you know any hexes non-witches can do?"

"Do you know Albus Dumbledore?"

Blaine stopped dead, and turned around to face his friends. He rose his hands in an irritated motion and bit his lips.

"Yes, Tina, I can make things float, no, Santana, only witches can cast spells, and Brittany, Albus Dumbledore is only real in the sense he's a part of a book. Can we focus back on Sam now?" He growled, before getting back to walking, the guitar pick showing him the direction they should take.

"You seem very concerned about him." Rachel mumbled shyly, shaking as she fought to keep the light of the flashlight steady.

"Of course I am. He's my best friend." Blaine replied, not wanting to tell he was a bit in love with Sam. He did not want to tell his friends. That was only something he would tell Sam. If he ever found him and managed to cast away the danger that was threatenning him.

"Right. It's the only reason." Santana bitched, and yelped. Quinn had just elbowed her. The guitar pick suddenly turned to ash as they arrived in front of the gym.

"Well, I guess this is it." Blaine whispered, ignoring Santana's comment. "You guys stay here. It might not be safe, and I can't protect all of you." He announced, and did a complicated gesture with his fingers. The door opened with a bang and Blaine rushed inside. The others tried to follow him, only to be stopped by an invisible force. "Stay here!" He commanded, and closed the door.

It was so dark inside the gym. Blaine walked inside, looking around cautiously.

"Here he is! The one and only Blaine Anderson!" The voice made the young man jump, just as orbs of red flames exploded in mid air. Blaine rose his hands but he froze when he saw Sam kneeling in the middle of a sigil surrounded by black candles. The flames were a cold purple and blood was dripping from Sam's forehead onto his naked chest. His arms were hanging limply between his thighs, and he was barefoot. A figure emerged from the shadows. Blue green eyes, hair done in a neat quiff, and a devilish smile on his face.

"Sebastian?" Blaine gasped. Sebastian was one of the Warblers. He had joined a few weeks before Blaine had transfered. From what he could remember, Sebastian did not care if the Magic he was studying was unorthodox. And the little display Blaine was witnessing confirmed that the other guy had been studying dark magic. "What have you done to Sam?" He asked, raising his hands higher. He could feel the energy gather in his palms, and a thin layer of blurry and crackling energy covered his hands. He moved his right foot very slowly towards where Sam knelt, horribly still.

"Nuh-uh!" Sebastian warned, and moved his hands too fast for Blaine to pick up what kind of spell he was using, and a wall of fire appeared between Sam and him. "Relax, Sam is fine. I just had to incapacitate him, because he was onto me." Sebastian looked at Sam and tilted his head. "Poor little one. He failed to protect you. They're really not picky when it comes to hiring up there." Blaine opened his mouthn to ask what he meant, but Sebastian moved his hands again, too fast for Blaine to think of any protecting spell he knew.

A blurry force crashed into him and sent him flying backwards, knocking the breath out of him as he collided with the floor. He rolled on his back with a groan, and sat up as Sebastian walked slowly towards him.

"Well, the Warblers were right. You're absolute shit in battle magic. But it's okay. You won't need it when we get together." Sebastian knelt besides Blaine and offered him a loving smile as he breathed in his scent. Blaine jerked away with a disgusted face.

"What are you doing?!" He croaked, and Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Don't you know we're destined to be together? You and I. Ruling the Earth and Hell." Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his, and the young man paled.

"Hell?!" He said weakly, and Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh, you Warblers are really dumb. Not a single one of you noticed I'm not a hundred percent human. See, I'm half Demon. Come on! You're supposed to be the Elite!" Sebastian laughed and one of his eyes turned yellow. "We are written in the stars, Blaine. It's your destiny to come with me and take over this world, and the other."

Blaine was frozen in horror, but what Sebastian was saying did not appeal to him, like, not at all. His face went blank suddenly and he looked into Sebastian's eyes, leaning towards him. Sebastian seemed surprised, but he leaned in as well, licking his lips.

"You're right... I suck at battle magic..." Blaine mumbled very softly. "But I was the best at hexes and curses." He put a finger in his mouth, bit it hard enough to make himself bleed and drew a symbol on Sebastian's left hand, which fell down hard enough to crack the floor as Blaine got away. Sebastian started straining and trying to lift his hand.

"What did you do?" He growled, pulling on his wrist. Blaine smirked.

"Increased the mass of your hand a hundred times. Battle Magic requires two hands. And now you can't lift it off the ground, wich mean you can't move either. Two birds, one spell." Blaine said, and ran towards Sam. He moved his hands as quickly as he could, and created a breach in the wall of fire. With a wide gesture of his arm, he snuffed the candles and knelt down. The sigil was still pulsating with power. But Blaine did not have the time to think of any counter spell to break it. So he simply dropped a bit of his blood on a line. A trail of sparks ran over the lines of the sigil, and suddenly, Sam jerked up. He looked at Blaine, and pulled the young man behind him.

"Stay behind me." He ordered, and Blaine froze as he saw the skin on Sam's back glow. Two wings made of pure light flared from the other guy's body as a half cirle appeared above his head. Blaine gaped as Sam sho forward and took a hold of Sebastian. He put his hand flat on Sebastian's chest, and a white light erupted, bright enough to force Blaine to shield his eyes.

Once the light died, Blaine stood there, looking at Sam who had his hands in his pocket and a shy smile on his face. Sebastian, however, was nowhere to be seen. Blaine blinked several times and rose his hands with a transfixed expression on his face.

"You're an Angel?" He finally let out. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"No, Blaine. I'm a Nephilim. Half-Angel, half-human? See, my Halo is not complete." He said softly, pointing at his head. "It's my mission to protect you. I almost failed. I'm sorry." Sam wiped the blood of his face. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, and Blaine walked towards him and started banging on his chest.

"Mad? Mad??!! Why would I be mad?" He shouted, banging harder and harder on Sam's chest. "Mad because you kept a secret that almost got you killed?! Have you ever thought of how I would feel if... Dammit!" Blaine growled as Sam looked at him with wide eyes. Blaine then grabbed the other's face and kissed him hard, and Sam's eyes went wide. Blaine pulled back, frowning angrily.

"Never do that again, Evans!" He threatened. "I love you too much to even think about losing you!" Sam touched his lips, still completely baffled as Blaine walked towards the door.

"Are we not gonna talk about this?" He asked as his wings and half-Halo faded. "I mean, not that I didn't like it, but..."

"You can ask me about it tomorrow. Breadsticks. Eight o'clock." Blaine replied as he blew the doors open once again. Sam nodded, an amused smirk blossoming on his face.

"It's a date!" He called, as Blaine brushed past their teammates who stood there, gaping, not really sure about what had happened inside the gym.


End file.
